Office Pleasure
by crazyfan15
Summary: Laxus was a man who never mixed business with pleasure. But it was something about his blond sectary that made him want him to say screw the rules and get her alone.


**I finally did it! I wrote a Laxus x Lucy story! I've been wanting to write one ever since I caught the Laxus fever :D. Excuse the mistakes and without further babbling from me here is the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It started off as a normal day, Laxus walking into the office sharply at 8 in the morning. She was waiting for him, freshly made coffee, dark, on his desk.

She greeted him with her usual polite, "Good morning," and read off his appointments with that notebook she always carries.

Her blond hair was in a bun, keeping the locks from her face. Her crisp white shirt stretched over her glorious breasts and tucked into a black tight skirt that reached her knees. She had on reading glasses, the kind that a grandma would wear.

I was prim, proper something that shouldn't give him a roaring hard on. But it did. Sighing softly, he dismissed her from his office when she was done reading his schedule.

She bowed and left.

He watched her, more like her ass in that skirt, go. His hands fisted as he scowled down at his paperwork. She was his sectary for crying out loud. Not to mention that she was younger than him by 6 years. Shaking his head, he started his paperwork. It was best to just ignore it.

That was the first time.

The second time was when he was coming back from a luncheon with his Grandfather. They were finishing up on a big project and everything was going smoothly. So when he walked into his office on cloud nine he wasn't expecting his sectary's ass hanging in the air.

He froze, staring at the sight in disbelief. She was bent over on the floor in front of his desk picking up some papers she must've dropped. Did he forget to mention that she was totally clumsy?

He could see her panties from where they were peeking behind her skirt. _'Shit was that a thong?!' _It was red and gripping her ass cheeks like a lover's hand. Who knew that this prim and proper sectary wears thongs?

He cleared his throat making her jump, but thankfully she didn't drop anymore papers a second time.

She turned around giving him a nervous smile. "H-hello Mr. Dreyer." She stuttered getting up from her bent position.

He could tell that she was nervous, that fearful look she was giving him said volumes.

"I was just putting the papers that you requested earlier on your desk." She explained her voice a little shaky. "I tripped and fell. I must not be use to these new shoes that I just brought." She babbled on.

He held up a hand. "Thank you Lucy. That'll be all." He said in a monotone.

She nodded defectively; placing the papers on his desk before walking past him.

He caught a whiff of the perfume she was wearing, vanilla. His nasals flared. Damn it he was hard again.

The third time it was the final strike.

He had asked her to stay after working hours so that he could put the finishing touches on the project and present it to the board tomorrow. She was taking notes actively, asking questions every now and then.

It was going well. Just when he thought he'll get home with his sanity intact she leaned over him to see a difficult picture, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. He froze, sitting deathly still, but she kept talking never noticing his distress.

He was getting hard again. Why does this keep happening? He was a respectable man. Sure he had needs, he was a man and he could easily fill his sexual apptenice with many women with just a look. Not only that he wasn't the one to mixed business with pleasure.

So why the hell was he attracted to her?!

Sighing, he condemned himself to his fate.

It happen so fast. One second Lucy was talking about the semantics, the next her boss's hand was on her ass. She froze. She didn't know whether to be shock, outrage, happy or just plain angry. She turned her head to slowly to face him.

He was watching her casually, like this was an everyday thing. His head was resting on his hand that was propped up on the desk. They didn't say anything as he rubbed circles on her butt. He even gave it a squeeze.

She squeaked, blushing, but her voice came out steady. "What are you doing?" she asked, like this was an everyday thing.

He scowled. "Sealing my fate." He answered before she found herself on her back with her sexy boss above her, his thighs between her open legs.

Her skirt was hiked up revealing her red thongs again. He was staring down at her intensely like he trying to see into her soul. "Why the fuck am I attractive you?" he growled before her lips in a hard passionate kiss.

She returned it, her mouth opening so that she could play with his tongue. Her hands were in his spiky soft hair, going through the locks gently. This was always a secret fantasy she always wanted to do with him since she first laid eyes on him.

He snatched his mouth back, breathing hard as he grinded his hard on between the apex of her thighs. They both hissed from the friction. Lucy took off her glasses wanting to see his face clearly since they were fogging up.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to see straight." He said darkly grinding against her again.

She shivered, believing him from the look he was giving her. He pulled off her shirt, ripping the buttons free from their hold.

"Hey! I like that shirt!" she growled glaring as her enormous breast covered in a white bra was revealed to him.

"I'll buy you a new one." Was his answer as he made quick work of unclipping her bra and throwing it over his shoulder.

Her breast popped out, bouncing a little. Her nipples were a rosy color and huge, He licked his lips before diving down and taking one in his mouth the other one was getting palmed by his hand.

She moaned out, clutching his hair again. She could feel her already damp panties getting wetter by the second. Lust seeing her boss everyday made her feel wet and it should make her feel ashamed that she was acting like some kind of slut but it didn't. If it was anyone else she would've Lucy kicked them where the sun don't shine, but this was Laxus her boss.

Something about him just make people granite towards him and make them act like some teenage girl (cough*Freed* cough). So now that it was happening she's going to enjoy it without any complaints.

He switched to the other breast, giving it equal attention before taking her lips again in a kiss. She reached for his dress shirt, wanting to unbutton it but he stopped her. He shook his head as she pouted.

"I'll do it." He said making fast work of the shirt. He didn't rip it because he knew that she was going to need it getting out of here. He pushed her down on the desk so that he could hike up her skirt even more to her waist and took off her panties. Well more like ripped them off and shoved them in his back pocket.

She wasn't going to lie that the sound of her panties ripping wasn't a big turn on.

"Spread your legs a little more." He ordered reaching for his pants and unbuttoning and unzipping them.

She did what she was told, spreading them as wide as they could go while looking away from him blushing.

"Aren't we shy?" He said leering at her. He bended so that he was face to face with her weeping core. First he took a sniff at her, finding the smell uniquely hers.

She was quivering in excitement. He was hovering right there! She looked down wondering why he was taking so long to see he was looking up at her. His orange eyes were so intense. She swallowed, feeling a little unnerve.

He gave a slow smirk, the image going straight to her heart, before he gave her clit a long slow lick.

"Aaah!" she moaned out falling back on the desk.

He was pretty talented with his tongue as he ate her out. He rotated between licking her clit and diving into her flower. He also had a hold on to her thigh before she choked hold him. Of all the women he went down on she was the most responsive.

She didn't hold anything back with screams of her name. Her face had the look of pure pleasure.

He had to grin. 'She hasn't seen anything yet.' He thought before putting a finger inside her.

Her response was immediate. She arched her back, moaning. She arched her back, moaning. She was close, so close to coming. Just a little bit more. He added another finger, easily sinking into her wetness. Instead of the slow pace from one finger he went faster, making sure to stretch for what was to come.

"Oh… yes!" she moaned, clutching the desk tightly. She had to hold on to something for fear she might fly away.

He scissors his fingers inside her and that was it for her. She yelled out coming. The blond could've sworn she saw stars.

Laxus stood up, staring at her in a male smug kind of way as he held up his fingers. Her essence was coated around his fingers which made her blush. She never came so much and she never knew she could.

He didn't seem to mind with the way he was licking his fingers clean. "Nice." He murmured smirking at her.

She smirked, looking very sexy right there. "Thank you."

Now with the foreplay over it was time for the main course. Pushing his pants down, he released his member that was straining against him. He was so fucking hard; he had to screw her or he'll go mad.

Her eyes traveled over his hard abs, he worked in the gym a lot with his friends, and then went to the organ between his thighs. She widened her eyes. _'It's huge!' _It was at least a good 7 inches long and thick in width. Oh my, she won't be able to walk.

He was looking smug at her expression. She was like an open book. "Like what you see?" he asked with an arch eyebrow.

She licked her lips, eyes darkening further. "Oh yeah." She murmured. "I'm not going to be able to work tomorrow." She said.

He chuckled, grabbing her thighs; he pulled her down so that his penis was directly line with her opening. "That's not the only thing you won't be doing tomorrow." He said darkly.

Her heart skipped a beat. The time was here. She was going to be fucked by her boss. If she dies now, she'll die happy. Without warning he slammed into her, her warmth gripping him tightly. She screamed out, clutching his shoulders as he pumped back and forth inside her.

He felt amazing, better than her last boyfriend. He was hitting all the right places; she never felt like this before. "Oh right there! Give it to me Laxus." She yelled out.

He grunted, thrusting faster. Damn, she was tight. He could barely move; every time he pulled out her heat would grip him like it didn't want him to leave. Not only that, she was loud. Yelling out his name among other things and telling him how he feels inside her.

If he wasn't inside her right now, he'll be laughing.

He grabbed her thighs and spread them as far as they could go, moving deeper.

"Oh Laxus." She moaned, falling back on the desk. She wanted him above her, his face tensed as he worked his way back and forth inside her. Her breasts were bouncing up and down as he watched.

Placing both hands on the side of her head to get more leverage, he went deeper almost touching the opening of her womb.

She was close, she could feel it. She didn't want it to end so quickly. "La…xus… let me… ride you…" she got out between pants. She could barely think, let alone make sentences. But she really wanted to do that.

He widened his eyes in surprise, before they narrowed. Pulling out of her, he sat in his office chair, taking her with him. Her legs were open on either side of his thighs as he entered her again.

"Alright big boobs, ride me." He commanded, smirking up at her.

She smirked back. "Yes, sir." She murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck, she slightly lifted back up before slamming down.

He groaned, clutching her hips as she rode him to oblivion. In this position she could feel him more. This was her favorite position for she could see her lover's face as he came. He lifted her up before slamming her down again and again.

He was about to burst. Usually he could last longer, but she made him feel like some preteen having sex for the first time.

"Oh Laxus…you feel so good…" she moaned kissing his jaw line.

He only grunted, tightening his hold on her hips. She captured his lips with hers. He responded as he reached down to where they were joined and rubbed her bundle of nerves.

She snatched her mouth back, screaming out his name as she came. He groaned, watching as she came undone for him. It was the hottest thing he ever saw. Feeling his climax soon, he stood up and slammed her back on the desk, still inside her.

She wasn't paying much attention; she was still in her climax high. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out and coming on her stomach. They both were panting hard. Laxus was leaning over, barely keeping himself from falling on her.

Lucy on the other hand could barely move. She felt like Jell-O.

"Fuck." He said simply, breaking the silence.

She did a weak chuckle. "Exactly." She murmured on a sigh. That was the best sex she ever had. She wouldn't mind doing this again.

He was watching her face intensely again.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned quietly, smiling softly.

"Just trying to figure out why you're so damn attractive. I've been with more beautiful women than you, yet I can't get you off my mind. It's fucking annoying." He growled leaning away from her to go to his private bathroom to clean up.

"Gee, thanks. You sure do know how to make a girl feel great." She said sarcastically. She frowned at the mess on her stomach.

He came back out with a wet rag. "Of course. You're proof enough." He said giving her a wolfish grin. He handed her the rag for her to clean up.

She rolled her eyes, cleaning herself up before getting off the desk.

"Here you'll need this." He said bending down and picking up his shirt and handing it to her.

She took it. "Thanks." She said with a small smile, putting it on. "Can I have my panties back?" she said with a hand held out.

He gave her a somber look. "Nope."

Her jaw dropped as he walked towards his private elevator. He pressed the up button and the doors open. Before getting in he turned back. "We should do this again sometime Lucy." He disappeared through the doors.

"Laxus!" she yelled, cheeks red. He expected her to go walking out of here without any underwear on?!

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**THE END**

**Plz review! :D**


End file.
